Chicken's First Kiss
''Chicken's First Kiss ''is the 18th episode of season 1 Plot The episode starts with the teacher yelling "Recess!" All the kids race outside The Girl's Group decides that it's Cow's turn to choose the game, Cow then explains about the game "Let's play girls tag the boys" The Boy's Group moans especially Chicken Cow says that the boys have to wear blindfolds over their eyes so they don't cheat They have to use dolls in order to attack them Chicken then says in an irritated tone that all the boys especially himself have to run around while all the other girls have to tag them with dolls while wearing blindfolds Earl, Flem, and Chicken run with blindfolds on them While 2 girls from the group chase them all Flem bumps into the basketball hoop stand and the blindfold falls off of him, one girl whips him with her doll Earl does the same, then the same girl who tagged Flem does the same, Earl and Flem are in the Dumpster Jail Flem warns Chicken to watch out for Winney, because she was about to tag him with her Pam doll Chicken bumps into a wall and Winney tags him and says "You're my prisoner Chicken, Good work Pam!" She turns on Pam and she says "Man, It's hot!" Chicken is in the Dumpster Jail with the boys who already got tagged Chicken suddenly realizes the girls must've put dirty stuffing and flies on his head Flem thinks Winney likes Chicken Chicken denies, but Winney kisses him anyway Everyone especially Earl and Flem chant a song "Chicken and Winney sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Chicken tells everyone to shut their pie holes They keep chanting until Chicken get mad and all the boys scream saying he has cooties, because of him getting kissed by Winney Earl and Flem tell Chicken what happens when someone gets cooties 1. Chicken's beak would shrivel, and would kind of fall off 2. Chicken's tongue would swell, swell, and swell to 16 times it's normal size 3. His butt would fall off and so would his eyeballs Then, Chicken begs for help, causing them all to run away Chicken feels him falling down into a whirlhole The nightmare starts with Chicken walking in an odd land He starts scratching and knew Flem and Earl were right all long His beak starts to shrivel a little bit and begs for the ambulance An ambulance truck appears out of nowhere and Chicken opens the door, finding Winney as the driver and says "Hello Chicken! How 'bout a kiss?!" She puckers her lips and starts smacking them Chicken shrieks and runs to the hospital He finds Red Guy dressed as a nurse with pink curly hair and a nurse outfit He asks Chicken what the problem is and Chicken's tongue starts to swell Red Guy asks "Cooties?" Chicken says yes, Red Guy shows Chicken to a very special place for cootie suffers Red Guy laughs evilly and locks Chicken into a Cootie Ward Chicken gathers his huge tongue and puts it back into his mouth Chicken finds dead looking people with their eyeballs fallen out and their tongues huger Chicken's legs start to melt His eyeballs fall out and he starts to lie down until he hears his Mom and Dad's voices Chicken wakes up and finds his parents inside the Dumpster Jail with him His Dad told him that the principal called saying he was screaming in a dumpster that he has lost his butt Chicken explains about how he got kissed by Winney His Mom says he has to kiss her back, Chicken reaches out his beak and kisses her cheek Winney starts to get excited and announces a wedding The school bell rings and a captain shows up and pronounces them as man and woman Winney kisses Chicken again and realizes nothing happened, it was all in his imagination Winney tosses a bouquet to Cow and all the boys and girls dance with each other Chicken's parents start crying with joy as well The End Category:Episodes